The proliferation of the usage of cell phones around the world has created a strong demand for additional cell phone coverage and hence additional towers carrying cell phone antennas. In some cases the demand requires a temporary cell phone tower before permanent can be installed, and others there may only be a temporary need for the cell phone tower. In some cases the temporary tower system may be used on a more permanent basis.
For many reasons the cell phone towers need to be placed in locations which are not readily accessible for equipment and it is desirable to have a mobile system in which the tower can be driven directly to the location where it's to be installed and cranes or other heavy equipment are not necessary to get the tower to the specific location. In some circles the tower systems are referred to as COWS, which stands for cells on wheels.
Shipping the towers to remote locations can be too time and resource intensive. On the other hand, there are new and used prefabricated standard shipping containers, typically made of steel, which are generally readily available and relatively inexpensive. Therefore, there has been a long felt but unsatisfied need for a sufficiently expandable tower system which can be fit within a standard shipping container for shipping, but which is also sufficiently expandable in remote locations to meet the needs of an installed temporary, semi-permanent or permanent tower system.
The needs of a remote tower system further include the need for electronics, cooling and other known components needed for such tower systems, which also need to be delivered to such locations and included within or attached to said modified standard steel shipping containers.
It is therefore an objective of aspects of this invention to provide a transportable contained tower system which utilizes a standardized steel shipping container for shipping and containment, and which then may be used as part of the tower anchor or framework for the tower as installed.
It is another objective of aspects of this invention to provide such a tower system as described in the preceding paragraph and further wherein the tower may be shipped in a supported horizontal or substantially horizontal orientation within the shipping container, but then may be re-oriented to a vertical position for the use and/or operation of the tower.
Embodiments of this invention provide such a tower system and have advantage of a fully self-contained tower system, including other tower system required or desired components, which can be housed by or attached to the contained tower system as transported.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretive or other limiting references to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that it's essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangements, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.